


Takebe's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Takebe helps Keta come out of himself.





	Takebe's Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 5 / before the beginning of 6.

2017-05-01  
7.00 PM  
Takebe

We all needed to get some sleep to prepare for the rest of Golden Week.

I settled onto my futon between Marodo’s and Keta’s. Sinking into the pillow, I shut my eyes.

The whispered conversations of the team didn’t bother me. But the sporadic rustling sound beside me would keep me up all night.

I opened my eyes to check on Keta. Tossing and turning, getting tangled in his sheet, he gave an agitated grunt. So I rolled to face him, and whispered, ‘Keta?’

He jumped at the sound and looked at me embarrassedly, ‘Oh, sorry Takebe. I wasn’t keeping you awake, was I?’

I ignored his question to save him worrying. ‘Can’t sleep?’ I murmured, ‘Something the matter?’

‘Mm,’ he nodded, his face blushing pink, ‘At home, I have a... bedtime, er... routine.’ He looked down at himself, ‘I can’t get to sleep if I don’t... do it.’

‘Do it, then,’ I replied, ‘don’t worry about me.’

He smiled weakly. ‘What about all the others?’ he muttered, looking around at the team.

‘Hey, it’s fine,’ I tried to settle his nerves, ‘At least half the guys will jerk off tonight. And if not, they will tomorrow.’

‘Really?!’ he whispered, beginning to relax. Through his cover, I saw his hand move towards his crotch. ‘Ah, erm... I didn’t bring anything to, er...’ he moved closer to me so his words wouldn’t be overheard, ‘You haven’t got anything I could... use... to clean up?’

‘Oh yeah, sure. I always come prepared.’ Keta snorted, trying to stifle the laugh from my accidental pun while I reached for my bag. I got out a box of tissues and put it in the gap between us.

Keta took one gratefully, rolled over so he had his back to me, and I saw his arm move in a rhythmic motion. The wet kissing noise of his cock was lost under his panting, punctuated with moans of ‘ah’ that slowly increased in volume and intensity.

I found myself unexpectedly turned on by his breathy noises. I brushed my hand down my body to my stiffening dick when Keta’s voice stopped me.

‘Takebe,’ he called in a harsh whisper. He’d turned towards me, his face glossy with sweat, teeth biting his bottom lip.

‘Yeah, Keta?’

‘Takebe, can I ask you a favor?’ he asked breathily.

‘Sure, Keta. What is it?’ I had no idea what he would say, but I was up for anything.

‘Cou-could you do it too? I f-feel like everyo-one can hear me j-jerking,’ he hadn’t stopped while asking his favor.

‘Yeah, of course,’ I agreed, having been about to anyway. I flipped the sheet off my body and pulled the front of my boxers down. My dick sprang out. I grabbed on and started rubbing.

Keta turned onto his back, and I could see the rapid rise and fall of his sheet in my periphery.

Then the noises started again.

‘Fa-hah-uh!’ Keta’s voice thrilled with each exhalation. His rate of breath rose with his strokes, and I found myself getting more exhilarated with his vocalizations.

I panted heavily, then echoed Keta’s moans like an erotic call and response, ‘Mm-uh-huh.’

I saw his other hand moving, so adjusted position to see he was pushing his sheet down, revealing his cock. I watched him jerk with a firm grip and twisting motion, his foreskin spreading over a bulbous head.

He lifted his T-shirt and placed the tissue near his belly button. His hand became a blur to reach orgasm, releasing a thick line of cum onto the tissue, and a final lingering moan from his lips.

Keta squeezed a few more drops of cum out, then picked the tissue up, brushed the tip of his dick with it, and discarded it in the gap between our futons.

My nose was full of the scent of his cum. My ears were full of the sound of his breathing. My hand was copying Keta’s twisting technique. I could feel it building.

‘Ah! Shh-ahh! Nnngh!’ My body tensed and I gripped my dick as cum sprayed my abs.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped myself off.

When I rolled over to put the tissue next to me and Keta, I saw him looking at me, his bangs wet with sweat. ‘Thanks, Takebe,’ he was still quite breathless, ‘you really bring it out of a guy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/161628705853/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-1-nsfw)  
> 


End file.
